Where the Sky Meets Us
by CeruleanMaiple
Summary: A magical place where an everlasting love begins.


Where the Sky meets Us

A Gakuen Alice fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"Ne Natsume, do you remember where we first met?" A woman with caramel brunette hair flicked her companion's arm. The male grunted, showing his discomfort. He shifted away from her, "Why would I need to remember that, baka?" The brunette cheerfully ignored him, "We should tell our kids about that story!" She smiled happily at her tiny baby bump. Her hands gently caressed her belly and a warm glow seemed to set upon them. The raven head's lips curved a little upwards and he thought to himself, 'Of course I would remember.'

_** A small girl ran through the forest. Tears streaming down her face and her sobs echoing all throughout the still place. 'Stupid Mama! Why did you make Papa mad again? Now all you do is yell and fight!' Her pigtails were coming lose as she almost tripped over a log, 'Why can't Papa and Mama get along? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong again?' The girl's thoughts stopped there when she reached the border of the forest. Sniffling quietly, she trudged ahead carefully, her chocolate eyes widened at the sight of beautiful, lush hills and pastel-like flowers covering every end of the fields. _

_Her sadness forgotten, the girl raced forward, giggling, she twirled around in the flowers. Her movements suddenly froze when she heard an annoyed voice ring out, "Hey you, ugly! What do you think you're doing?" A slightly taller than her boy with crimson eyes was glaring at her from the bottom of the hill. _

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" The brunette stuck her tongue out at him. He stomped up the hill, defiant blood red eyes gazing back at hers, "This is my place!" "Who said it was?!" "I was here first so it's my place!" The girl's eyes grew teary and the boy watched in horror as she began crying. "O-oi, why are you crying?" "You're being a meanie!" The dark haired boy scoffed at her, "All I said was that this place belongs to me, there's no need to be a crybaby." He flinched as the brunette sobbed harder. _

_Rolling his eyes, the boy laid on his back at the top of the hill. "Hey you, come here." The girl stumbled to his side and she blinked confusingly at him. "Lay down, you idiot." Scowling, the girl just did what he said without a complaint. When she turned to look at him since he was above her, she saw the bottom of the hill and the long way down to reach it. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and with his foot, shoved the girl down the hill. _

_Screaming while she was being tossed around, the brunette screwed her eyes shut in terror. "Don't close your eyes, baka!" The girl opened them again and watched with fascination. Blurs of green and splotches of colors passed by so quickly that she tried to look at them more clearly, obviously failing because of how fast she was going. She began to whoop and cheer gleefully. _

_The boy reached the bottom first and watched the girl tumble to a stop by him. She sat up immediately, throwing her arms around him, "That was soooooo fun!" The boy turned a shade of scarlet. "D-Don't go hugging random people who you don't even know the name of!" _

_The girl beamed at him, "What's your name then?" He struggled against her for a moment, then sighed, "Natsume Hyuuga." She ruffled his hair with a grin, "My name is Mikan! Mikan Sakura!" "I get it, now can you get off of me?" It was the girl's turn to blush, "Ehehe... my bad!" He scoffed and got up abruptly, "It's hot here, I'm going somewhere else." The brunette let out a whine and tugged on his shirt, "Can I go with you?" He sighed again, "Hurry up then." She let out another wide smile and together they made themselves comfortable under the shade of a tree. _

_The sky turned the river a stunning color of auburn and the reflection of the two children, a beautiful silhouette.**  
_

_** Mikan felt tears overwhelm her. She wiped them away quickly, hoping no one saw her cry. She was done being a little baby. Done with people pitying her. 'I hate this," Mikan stared out her window, 'I hate my family.' _

"_Are you done?" A muffled voice came from near her window. Mikan gasped as she pulled the glass open to see a boy near her age with unusual crimson eyes. "Natsume! Do you know how dangerous that is?! You could get hurt or worse fall-" She was interrupted by a simple rude gesture her way, "Stop being a worrywart for once. I'm fine." _

_With that, Natsume disappeared from her view. Out of pure curiosity, Mikan climbed onto her window, and tested her balance. She then closed her eyes, praying she would land fine, and hopped out of the window. _

'_Oh my goodness! What if I die? What if Natsume really isn't there?' Mikan felt strong arms grab her underneath the legs and when she peered out from her hands, she saw her raven haired friend carrying her. _

_Blushing in embarrassment, Mikan squirmed in his arms, "I'll drop you if you keep doing that." Natsume snorted as Mikan froze, "I was kidding, idiot." She smacked his arm roughly and stood back up herself._

_To her amazement, Natsume had carried her to the same hill and flower fields they had met upon years ago. Laughing with joy, Mikan swung her arms around his, "Thank you, Natsume! I needed this!" The 15 year old boy pulled away from her, "I didn't do this for you, polka." **_

** "_Mikan, do you trust me?" An older Natsume held her hand gently. Mikan blinked in confusion, "Eh what do you mean, Natsume? Of course I do!" He nodded and murmured into her ear, "Close your eyes." Mikan did as she was told, tilting her head in thought of what her 6 year boyfriend had in stall for her. _

_She felt his warm hands cover her eyes and he guided her slowly. Trying not to trip over her expensive dress that she purposely bought for Natsume's party and make a fool of herself, Mikan let him guide her. "You can open your eyes now." A cold breeze swept her hair into her face but she could still see clearly, the midnight sky filled with stars and the glittering fields._

"_Oh gosh..!" Mikan clapped her hands together, "This place looks so pretty at night!" Natsume shook his head with a soft smile on his face, "That's not the reason I brought you here." "Ehhhh? So why-" Right then, Natsume kneeled on the ground and like magic, a beautiful red box was in his hand._

"_Mikan, you know how I'm not good with these things," He stared deeply into her shocked orbs, "So I'm not going to make this too cheesy," A sparkling diamond ring that had a little pink, crystal flower in the middle slipped onto the fourth finger of her left hand._

"_Polka, will you marry me?" Mikan's face lit in awe and she tackled her poor, nervous boyfriend onto the grass, "Of course I will!" **_

After all, it was the place where the sky met the earth, where her heart met his.


End file.
